Rejik (3.5e Deity)
=Rejik= :\'rE-jik\,\'rE-j&k\ He is the most unpredictable of the Sosha order. He does whatever His wishes and desires compel Him to do. The other Sosha Genia alone cannot stop His will, for He is the strongest of the Sosha Genia. Summary::He represents the bestial nature and the forces of natural life. He often takes form and visits the material realm for enjoyment. He fights for freewill and hates slavery with a cruel passion. It is classically told that He crafted the Heavenly Plains in the High Valley of Nymnelia as a gift for His son, Nim. Rejik can consume the essence of time, and thus bend all of creation around him, though, using this power is dangerous to all of existence, and He refrains from using it, for it unweaves fates and misaligns the cosmic order. Additionally, Rejik can eat anything and grow stronger. A favorite meal is lesser members of the Sosha order who try to horn in on his territory as well as those beings wishing to achieve Sosha order status for themselves. A great number of entities foolish enough to attempt to become Gods have met their own destruction in the process. However, with His great passion toward preserving the eternal sanctity of the soul, He often releases the final bit of the consumed to reincarnate and hopefully find peace and joy in the future. Deep within the farther reaches of the plane of Nymnelia reside ancient forests, among them is the Ancient Grove, the birthplace of celestial life on Nymnelia. Also Myillz is often credited with the creation of mortal life on the Material Plane, the creator of celestial life remains lost history, unknown to those who weren't there to witness it. Regardless of who created life there, Rejik resides among the greatest and most ancient forest on the plane. Rejik loves mortals and endeavors to learn about them, attempting to see the world from their perspective. He constantly interacts with folk on the Material Plane. Other Sosha Genia, such as Myillz and Exaka find His meddling to be irritating, but their wills are unable to thwart His. His first-hand knowledge of mortal life lends Him to be sympathetic to the mortal condition. His own Voice is His favorite weapon, though He will carry spiked weapons or those that deal piercing damage that He has fondness for. His bestial natures lead him to attack with tooth and nail as well. He is also known as The Cyclic Son among some scholars as well as TuuTirros by some orders of outsiders. Avatars * True Avatar: '''His Avatars vary. Often, He appears as a great glowing being covered in glass-like plates, to a snarling beast with razor claws and messes of spines. He takes form of his avatar and does celestial battle with SoshaVee. However, these battles are more for practice than a true show of power. * '''Ephemeral Avatars: A young man in white with dark hair, a wide smile and a sharp eye. He often wears a gold belt, and rarely wears shoes. Occasionally, he takes the guise of those in need, just to play tricks, have fun and visit with mortals. Dogma Rejik promotes personal expression and teaches that one can do anything they please, so long as it does not inflict upon the freedoms of others. He believes strongly in the eternal nature of the soul as well as living life to its fullest potential. Harming souls is a great and terrible crime and must be punished. Clergy and Temples Though there are no temples of Rejik, alters to Him can be found across the land, usually among long forgotten ruins. Surprisingly, an idol of Rejik is common in the temples of his son, Nim. Though, no decree of why this is the case can be found in any texts or laws. Clerics of Rejik often carry loud horns that are used at the beginnings and ends of battles as well as weapons that deal sonic damage. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Deity